Allons y gay-ment
by No life found
Summary: Itachi et Naruto s'aiment, Sasuke en est sûr, mais leur homosexualité refoulée les sépare. Grace à son plan subtil et rusé il prévoit de jouer les entremetteuses et les réunir dans le bonheur gay, étant lui même totaaaaaaleeeemeeent hétéro. Totalement qu'il te dis! Ombre au tableau ? Un Itachi vengeur, un Gaara givré, Sakura dans sa gloire rose et une sombre histoire de coming out


**Auteur**: Nolife Found

**Rating**: M

**Avertissement blasé**: Naruto et cie ne sont pas à moi et j'me fais pas de fric sur leurs miches appétissantes.

**WTF ?:** cette OS est en réponse à un défi de ma bonne vieille Shadow d'amour qui écrit des perles, et qui m'a donnée trois impératifs à placer:

_« Où est mon japonais »_

_« Que fais ton cul collé à la vitre de ma voiture »_

_« Que fait cette femme dans le coffre de ma dite voiture » _

C'est avec un certain plaisir que je me suis attelée à la tâche et j'ai enfin terminé.

**OS Sherlock Holmes**: ça vient, c'est en cours d'écriture, 40% actuellement.

**Warning&Tags:** Violence, gros mots, sexe tordu voire horrifique, inconscience frisant la débilité, déni, refoulement gay et traumatisme hétéro.

* * *

Enjoy!

* * *

**Alors allons y gay-ement**

* * *

Tout ceci était trop gay…

Sasuke était convaincu d'une et une seule chose en voyant Naruto essuyer avec une discrétion ratée la bave qui apparaissait au coin de ses lèvres devant le regard de braise d'Itachi, qui faisait semblant de ne pas stalker le blond par-dessus son journal.

… beaucoup trop gay.

Cela avait commencé dans la même pièce que celle dans laquelle ils étaient actuellement. Sasuke avait enfin invité son crétin de meilleur ami/rival/boulet chez lui. Sauf qu'un événement d'une rareté sans précédent était survenu…

Son grand frère… son psychopathe, son agaçant, son antisocial grand frère… était venu en visite familiale pour la première fois depuis quatre ans d'absence professionnelle. Ce qui correspondait avec la date où la relation de Sasuke et Naruto était passée d'ennemis vaches à amis brutaux.

Oui, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à quelque chose de soft avec eux.

Bref, pour en revenir à notre histoire, Naruto était en train de partager une pizza au thon qui ne provenait pas du commerce équitable avec lui devant un épisode d'un feuilleton quelconque qu'ils regardaient plus par dépit que pour autre chose quand Itachi était entré dans la maison. Ils le surent rien qu'au « cri de la fille » que Mikoto Uchiwa venait d'émettre.

Mais pas assez vite.

Naruto était donc vautré sur le canapé, les bras écartés et les jambes sur les fesses d'un Sasuke allongé sur le côté dont la main gauche tenait mollement une télécommande dont l'équilibre semblait précaire… quand Itachi entra dans le salon et les vit tous les deux.

La seule réaction de Sasuke fut de lâcher la télécommande car il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur deux choses à la fois dans ce moment de végétation cérébrale mais il en fut tout autrement pour Naruto.

Celui-ci s'était figé dans sa position allongée, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les jambes soudainement repliés sous lui, voyant un Itachi impeccable en contre plongée.

Ca fait toujours mal la première fois.

Le blond était sans doute en train de regretter de s'être habillé dans son immonde T-shirt orange dont le logo était une spirale noire et son jeans sombre et effiloché qui nécessitait qu'une main habile le remonte à longueur de temps.

Et il avait l'air vraiment bizarre.

Il semblait avoir vu quelque chose dont la magnificence l'éblouissait par vagues. Ses grand yeux bleus étaient écarquillés et il avait inconsciemment mit son visage en mode « mignon », son air curieux et enfantin mixé avec une surprise adorable. Ses cheveux blonds étaient éparpillés sur l'accoudoir moelleux en de fines mèches quoiqu'un peu ébouriffés par des heures et des heures de vautrage intensif, ce qui ne le rendait que plus trognon.

Sasuke s'arrêta dans son récapitulatif mental pour se demander si c'était normal de penser ça de son meilleur ami… il réfléchit quelques secondes puis laissa tomber.

Pédale refoulée un jour, pédale refoulée toujours.

Son grand frère semblait aussi quelque peu désarmé. De voir Naruto sans doute… même l'orange horrible ne semblait par arracher l'expression : « ah, un misérable naze mais restons poliment dégouté » qui aurait dû apparaitre sur sa figure comme la fois où il avait croisé Rock Lee et que Sasuke avait été obligé de lui avouer que c'était un camarade de promo à l'université.

Itachi portait une chemise blanche, simple mais chère évidemment, seules les chemises dépassant un certain prix évitaient de montrer les tétons à travers le tissu… et un jeans noir ouvragé dans un délicat dégradé qui rendait sa stature plus évidente. Il portait son habituel collier en chaine d'argent orné de petits cercles et d'un rubis taillé en forme de goutte à son extrémité… ainsi que son bracelet à nuages rouges. Quand à son visage, il était demeuré identique: des yeux cernés tout de même séducteurs, d'un noir absolu mais qui brillaient d'une intelligence indiscutable, une peau pâle et lisse, un nez droit issu de la délicatesse nipponne et des lèvres appétissantes de finesse.

Sasuke s'interrompit encore. Euh, c'était son _frère_ là. Il devait demander à son lui artistique profond de se calmer avant de virer incestueux. Bref.

Ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux comme d'ils voyaient chacun quelque chose d'affolant devant eux, une mouche largua un pet monstre, et ils se retrouvèrent debout face à face, du rose aux joues pour Naruto qui s'excusait avec une politesse insoupçonnée de son état tout en remontant son pantalon et un Itachi se mordant la lèvre à l'occasion et se présentant avant même que Sasuke n'ait eu l'idée de le faire, tout fasciné qu'il était.

Ridicules…

Mais l'amour est aveugle n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke était quelqu'un d'extrêmement intelligent quoique pouvait en dire son frère quand il avait suivi Madara, leur oncle, alors que celui-ci lui avait proposé une balade près d'une falaise le jour de la lecture du testament de leur père. (Oublier ça, pensa Sasuke). Il avait tout de suite comprit que ces deux là se plaisaient.

La preuve ?

Itachi ne l'avait salué que vaguement quand il s'était _assis _sur lui par mégarde, trop occupé à admirer la courbe des fesses du blond qui faisait du thé avec des gestes tremblants, sans doute une excuse pout ne pas le fixer comme un renard devant un poulet.

Toujours dans son état de flaque humaine versée sur le canapé le cadet des Uchiwa avait monté un super plan de la mort qui tue pour les réunir, combler la vie sentimentale et les gouts de péteux de son frangin et la pudeur hypocrite de son meilleur ami.

Puis il regarda la télécommande avec ennui quand Naruto commença à parler des ramens et Itachi à l'écouter avec une attention d'une intensité presque surnaturelle.

« La télécommande… trop… loin » avait agonisé Sasuke en tendant son bras au maximum avant de mourir… euh s'endormir.

* * *

En tout cas cela n'avait pas bien avancé. Et Sasuke se retrouvait forcé à agir au bout de dix mois de déni de la part des deux protagonistes.

Oui, ils ne s'étaient même pas avoués leur orientation sexuelle.

Et maintenant qu'ils étaient encore une fois en train de s'épier pas discrètement, il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter.

Il s'avança dans la cuisine et se laissa négligemment tomber sur le tabouret entre Itachi et Naruto, qui lui jetèrent un regard étrangement agacé avant de reprendre leur activité quelconque.

« - Salut… » lança Sasuke.

« - Nhh » fut la réponse de son grand frère et « Mmmh » celle du blond. Il soupira mentalement tout en arborant un sourire étrange et constipé en façade.

« -C'est une belle journée, le soleil brille ! ».

Tous gestes suspendus, les deux autres affichèrent un air mortellement sérieux, voire carrément inquiet en le dévisageant comme si un couple de vers se sodomisaient sur son front.

« -Je dirai même que cela devrait nous donner plein de gaieté ! Rien de plus gai qu'une journée ensoleillée. Il est temps d'essayer ce nouveau katana que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de dégainer. Mais pas dehors, quelle dégaine j'aurais en ville ! Pas moyen que je me mette dans un tel guêpier. Il ne faut pas que j'oublie de déboucher ces foutues canalisations bien que ce ne soit pas de gaité de cœur. Et revisser la pédale du vélo. Et acheter de la lessive aussi. OMO, ça c'est une bonne marque. J'ai remarqué que ça enlevait bien les taches sur les draps. Je pense que c'est parce que le produit pénètre mieux le tissu. Alors allons y gaiement ! ».

Sasuke releva les yeux de ses pancakes pour voir qu'Itachi et Naruto échangeaient un regard affolé au dessus de sa tête. Bien. Excellent. Ils venaient sans doute de se rendre compte de leur homosexualité refoulée et de leur désir sexuel qu'ils n'osaient assouvir, tout ça grâce à son texte subtil et rusé.

Sauf qu'il se produisit quelque chose d'étrange.

Itachi haussa les épaules avec un sourcil levé et Naruto lui servit des pancakes en plus avec un sourire tordu.

Bof, pensa Sasuke. Le plus important était que le plan avait marché. Même si maintenant il devait faire toutes les activités de couillon qu'il avait dit qu'il ferait.

Fait chier…

* * *

Le lendemain, Sasuke passa la journée à suivre Itachi partout où il allait sans que celui-ci le remarque. Il nota grâce à ses observations que chaque fois qu'il rencontrait Naruto ils ne faisaient que soupirer et se regarder avec un air frustré au plus haut point.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient de la chance, tout de même, d'avoir un ami et un frère tel que lui. Il sacrifiait tout son temps de vacances scolaires à la noble tâche de jouer les cupidons, devant pour cela, ne pas les quitter d'une semelle.

Le problème survint quand Itachi le repéra, au bout du quatrième jour de filature, derrière un rideau dans un restaurant où lui et Naruto étaient partis manger en amis. Après une discussion houleuse que Sasuke se força à prendre avec calme et sagesse, se considérant comme le plus mature des deux, il en conclut que son frère était dans le placard. Oui Sasuke était un hétéro pur et dur mais c'était loin d'être le cas de son frère qui devait sans doute traverser une phase difficile ou ses pensées tendancieuses à propos des autres hommes devaient le perturber au point de ne pas remarquer l'évidence.

Naruto, quand à lui semblait partagé entre être gêné et béer.

Avait il _honte _de_ lui_ ? Pensa Sasuke avec effarement. Il était caché derrière ce rideau de restaurant par amour pour eux et il était gêné? Ah non, il rougissait sous le regard de Sasuke. Etrange… pourquoi avoir honte d'être surprit dans un simple restaurant ? Ah les blonds. Beaux mais bêtes comme tes pieds.

En tout cas Itachi avait cessé de le descendre devant tout le monde sur sa soi disant débilité sans limite et le fichu dehors. Le cadet Uchiwa avait encore l'impression qu'Itachi lui envoyait des lances roquettes du regard quand il avait traversé le hall pour sortir avec un air digne qui disait « je suis un incompris ».

Quelle ingratitude…

* * *

Sasuke fit alors ce qu'il jugea le plus adapté. Une sage décision. Un acte respectable.

Il attendit comme un péquenot, caché à l'arrière de la voiture d'Itachi dont il savait qu'il ne fermait jamais le coffre, quels qu'en soient les risques, à cause de sa phobie à l'idée de se retrouver dans une situation qui entacherait les standards de « coolissitude » liée à sa famille (avant l'épisode du rideau). Comme par exemple ne pas pouvoir ouvrir sa voiture.

Sauf que forcer une voiture dans le parking d'un restaurant réputé avait ses conséquences. Il avait à peine commencé à se contorsionner pour entrer qu'il remarqua qu'une femme tenant son sac à main avec un air de choque plutôt comique le regardait, tel une morue en pleine overdose. Sasuke soupira et attrapa le rouleau de scotch dans le coin outil du coffre.

Dix minutes et quelques gesticulations plus tard la femme était saucissonnée et bâillonnée dans le coffre. Sasuke réussit à passer l'ouverture vers la banquette arrière tout de même, se servant de toute sa souplesse.

Ensuite il se planqua dedans, toujours comme un péquenot, et patienta jusqu'à l'arrivée de son frère et de Naruto.

Ce qui ne tarda pas à se produire, vu la honte qu'il leur avait tapé là bas. Il ricana, couché à plat ventre, mais se tut quand les deux autres ouvrirent leur portière et s'assirent devant.

_Vive les vitres teintées._

« - Je suis vraiment désolé Naruto. Ce crétin à gâché notre soirée… »

_Sympa, grand con. _

« - C'est pas grave, je trouve qu'on a pas vraiment le droit de lui en vouloir… »

_Mon bon vieux pote Naruto. Voilà un brave mec !_

« - Comment ça ?

- Hé bien on lui à toujours rien dit… c'est quand même dégueulasse, t'es son frère, je suis son meilleur ami »

_Quoi ? _

« - Il n'avait qu'à pas nous empêcher de nous voir depuis le début de la semaine. Si tu savais comme ça me manque… de te toucher.

- Itachi… arrête…

- Pas question, ça fait une éternité… si quelqu'un me dérange là, ma frustration va lui _exploser dessus_.

- Oh mon dieu, attends, laisse moi…

- Mmmmmh… »

Sasuke était horrifié. Allongé sur le sol, à l'arrière de la voiture, non seulement l'image pure qu'il avait de son frère venait de se faire la malle aux caraïbes mais il assistait à la réalisation que sa filature subtile ne l'était pas et que son frère et son meilleur ami se sautaient régulièrement avant qu'il ne les dérange, qu'ils lui avaient caché ça, et que maintenant ils étaient en train de s'astiquer mutuellement le manche tout en produisant des bruits de succions des plus pervers qui témoignaient du fait qu'ils s'embrassaient comme des damnés.

Et il avait mal aux couilles à cause du plancher.

Ce qui n'était pas la faute aux deux autres mais ça faisait encore plus chier, quoi. Fallait le dire !

« - Putain, oui »

_Itachi est vulgaire au pieu ? Ahhhhh mais c__'__est pas le moment connard ! S__'__ils te choppent ici, Naruto je dis pas, mais Itachi va en finir avec toi dans des conditions atroces. _

_Que faire ? Rester là comme un gland jusqu__'__à ce qu__'__ils aient fini et s__'__enfuir ? Se lever, les interrompre et subir la semaine de frustration enragée d__'__Itachi ? _

_Rester là comme un gland. _

_Les glands sont merveilleux._

_Gloire aux glands !_

« -Aaahhh Itachi ! »

_Naruto semble être d__'__accord__…__ mais parlons nous du même ?_

L'intérieur de la voiture puait déjà le sexe.

« - On n'a pas de place ici… » geignit le blond dans un soupir fiévreux. Sasuke rougit en les imaginant. Et se mit à bander. Les conclusions sur ce fait viendraient plus tard, décida-t- il.

« - Aide moi à reculer les sièges »

Sasuke débanda comme si on lui avait cloué une vis dans les valseuses.

…Et étouffa un couinement quand la base métallique des sièges s'enfonça dans son épaule et ses chevilles.

La larme à l'œil il tenta de changer de position, mais cela ne fit que le désavantager. Il devait maintenant se tenir comme une anguille au dessus de la protubérance qu'i l'arrière de la plupart des voitures pour séparer les pieds des passagers, bien au milieu. Ce qui mettait ses dites valseuses dans une position des plus inconfortables.

« - Quand même… ahhh… c'est.. Je m'en veux de pas l'avoir dit à Sasuke.

- Tu souhaites vraiment… en parler là… nhhhh, laisse moi te préparer correctement au moins…

- Oui… et non je… vraiment mais je me sens coupable. »

_Sans blague__…_

« - Déjà qu'il à l'air perturbé en ce moment. Je crois qu'il ne s'est pas… oh… rendu compte qu'il est pédé à un point pas possible…

- Nnnhh

- Il se cherche encore tu sais, c'est mon meilleur ami, et je sais combien c'est difficile de s'assumer. Il doit se rendre compte et s'avouer son homosexualité… Aaaah !

- Trouvé…

- Tu ne m'écoutes… P… aaahhh , trou du cul !

- En effet…

- J'parlais pas du mien ! » s'indignait Naruto qui venait de grimper sur les genoux d'Itachi, ce qui permettait à Sasuke de voir son visage.

Ses cheveux collés par la sueur, ses lèvres gonflées et roses, ses paupières à demi clauses de concentration par sa lente descente… sur la verge de son frère qu'il ne voyait pas.

Heureusement pour son amour propre et malheureusement pour sa curiosité d'ailleurs. Oui, Itachi n'était pas le genre de mec qui le prenait _bien _quand vous lui proposiez une _innocente _comparaison génitale, comme tout mec à un moment ou à un autre de sa vie. Sasuke l'avait toujours prit pour un prude très _très _coincé. Et maintenant il le voyait avoir des relations sexuelles _anales _avec un _mec_, dans une _voiture_. Prude mon cul ! Il aurait pu la lui avoir montrée quand même !

Pour la science !

Naruto gémit et Itachi émit un son langoureux empli de satisfaction.

Sasuke rougit encore plus…

C'était vraiment sexy.

Puis comme il n'était pas mononeuronal et ne pensait pas seulement avec son entrejambe, il percuta les paroles du blond.

_MAIS JE SUIS PAS GAY SALE CONNARD !_

- Itachi…

- Prononce mon nom… encore…

- Itachi… Itachi… Oh…

- Naruto… » dit Itachi dans une exhalaison sensuelle.

Le blond rougit, puis écarquilla les yeux.

Il venait, dans son mouvement vers le haut, d'apercevoir _un postérieur _par l'interstice entre les deux sièges avant. Il planta ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Itachi et se pencha sur le côté, oublieux de sa situation. Bizarrement il n'eut _pas _besoin de voir _le visage _de Sasuke pour le reconnaitre.

« - Sasuke… »

Itachi s'interrompit brusquement.

« -Tu le fais exprès ? »

« - Le… cul… à Sasuke… »

Comme Itachi le regardait avec un air ahuri et dégouté qui ne lui allait pas du tout le blond pointa l'arrière de la voiture du pouce, avec un air sincèrement étonné.

La tête d'Itachi s'ajouta à celle de Naruto par-dessus le siège et ils se regardèrent le temps que mit la goutte d'élégante transpiration de Sasuke à descendre sa tempe.

Itachi était tellement frappé qu'il n'avait même pas l'air fâché. Pas encore.

Si Sasuke avait pu, il aurait couru tout autour du parking en hurlant, se serait accroché à une colonne, et se serait frappé la tête contre elle jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Sauf qu'il était dans une voiture, et il ne put que tenter un faible sourire suant.

« - Sasuke…

- Itachi…

- Sasuke…

- Naruto… »

Après cet échange lumineux Sasuke se dit qu'il devrait peut être se relever… mais pas trop près de son grand frère. Alors il se recula jusqu'à se coller à la portière, presque debout et les bras écartés.

« - Sasuke…

- Itachi…

- Peux tu bien m'expliquer pourquoi ton cul est collé à la vitre de ma voiture, je te prie.

- Je… » commença le brun mais il se fit interrompre par la bonne femme dans le coffre qui avait dû réussir à se débarrasser de son bâillon, depuis longtemps en fait, mais elle ne voulait, bizarrement, pas déranger le couple en plein ébat. Cochonne…

« - Laissez moi partir espèce de psychopathe ! Il fait chaud ici ! J'étouffe ! »

Sasuke toussota et eut un sourire crispé.

« - Sasuke, qu'est-ce que cette femme fait dans le coffre de ma dite voiture ?

- Pur hasard. Aucune idée… Simple coïncidence… Cépamoa… »

Itachi le contemplait comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

« - Quand je disais « petit frère fou » je ne… »

Mais Naruto, silencieux jusque là, en avait profité pour remettre son pantalon et interrompre grossièrement son -j'ai-une-fois-de-plus-pas-pu-aller-jusqu'au-bout- amant pour pointer son meilleur ami du doigt.

« - Pervers !

- Rien à voir !

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fous là alors grand bâtard ?! »

Sasuke eut le courage et le culot outrageant de s'assoir, brandir le poing, et de le regarder avec indignation.

« - Quoi ? Je me les suis cassé menu toute la semaine pour vous caser ensemble alors que vous l'étiez DÉJÀ ! J'ai inventé toutes sortes de cachettes insolites pour vous observer et TROUVER UNE SOLUTION à votre problème ! J'ai ficelé une FEMME ! Euh… j'ai FICELE une femme ! Et tout ça pour découvrir que mon soi disant MEILLEUR AMI m'a menti depuis presque un AN au sujet de mon propre FRERE ! ET PUTAIN JE SUIS PAS GAY ! » finit-il en pointant le blond du doigt.

Naruto eut l'ai un peu coupable sous le regard effaré d'Itachi qui avait remonté sa braguette entre temps. Beaucoup de cassage de classe Uchiwa en très peu de temps. Mauvais ça.

« - Mais je voulais te le dire ! J'avais tellement peur de te perturber ! Déjà que tu faisait pleins de trucs étranges et gay.

- Je suis pas… !

- La preuve ! T'as la mains sur les hanches !

- Ya pleins d'hétéros qui font ça !

Ils échangèrent tous des regards perturbés tandis que de l'arrière de la voiture venait un son étouffé ressemblant assez à « Mon cul ouais ! ».

- On va en parler plus tard. Mais je suis vraiment désolé.

- Ouais… Je croyais que toi et moi c'était « pas de secret » et « franchise vulgaire forever » !

- Mais c'est toujours pareil ! Jamais je serais délicat avec toi tu le sais bien !

- Mais ton histoire de « pas me perturber »…

-J'ai lu ça dans un magasine ! Un article du thérapeute Sai quelque chose.

- C'est une raison débile…

- Bah tu vois !

- C'est vrai…

- Alors amis ?

- Amis ! » sourit Sasuke en tapant dans la main qui lui était tendue… Humide. Il choisit de ne pas se demander quel genre de fluide c'était.

Et pendant qu'ils se souriaient ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient oublié quelqu'un.

« -Je veux SORTIR, merde ! »

Nan, pas elle…

… Itachi.

Celui-ci n'avait plus l'air surprit. Il souriait. Comme un requin en fait.

Sasuke continua à transpirer et Naruto grimaça en lui tapotant l'épaule.

« - Sa-su-ke… »

Lorsqu'il releva la tête le regard de son grand frère était stoïque. Il avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup réfléchi, pesé le pour et le contre et être arrivé à une conclusion drastique mais évidente.

« - Sors de la voiture »

« -D'accord » fut la réponse immédiate du cadet.

Il sortit, ferma la portière et regarda Itachi à travers la vitre qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Il était content de ne pas s'être fait étriper.

Puis il entendit un « -Naruto, attache ta ceinture ». Deux « Click » synchronisés. Et le rugissement du moteur de la Cobra de son frangin.

Qui n'avait pas daigné libérer la femme vulgaire du coffre.

Le regard qu'il croisa là où devaient se trouver des yeux de mortel auraient pu le transformer en une misérable chose. Il eut les larmes aux yeux. Et se rendit compte qu'il s'était fait couillonner.

Puis il avait percuté la situation et s'était mis à courir devant la voiture de son frère qui roulait à la première vitesse, pour que justement, celle-ci ne le percute pas. Pas le temps de ne serait ce que réfléchir à un moyen de s'échapper, de se mettre hors d'atteinte ou autre.

Au bout d'environ quinze minutes de torture musculaire et pulmonaire Sasuke avait pu entrainer Itachi près de poubelles de recyclage et avait sauvé son cul de la moulinette en passant entre la benne à carton et la benne à verre. Si Itachi aimait Naruto il n'écraserai pas un truc écologiste. Naruto ne jetait pas ses papier à la poubelle mais soutenait ardemment les écologistes pour qui il avait une admiration sans limite. No comment.

Tout en expulsant ses poumons le brun pensa que sa plus récente gaffe rajoutée à la semaine de chasteté qu'il avait imposé équivalait en langage fraternel à une déclaration de guerre. Il soupira. Il avait quelque chose de méchant à faire et il faisait ça _beaucoup mieux _que les trucs _gentils_, comme nous avons pu le constater.

* * *

C'est à cause de cette situation que son frère se transforma en taré notoire et qu'il y eut, à la villa Uchiwa, plus de coup foireux en deux jours qu'il y en eut en plus de trois siècles.

Naruto s'autoproclama arbitre de ce « jeu » où tout était permis.

Pour l'instant l'ainé Uchiwa menait 3-0 contre le cadet.

En montant les escaliers pour rejoindre la chambre qu'il partageait maintenant officiellement avec Itachi, le blond vit passer Sasuke tenant un bidon de ce qui semblait être de la boue qui pue à une distance respectable de lui-même.

Il s'arrêta et ils se dévisagèrent longuement.

C'est le jeune Uchiwa qui passa à l'attaque en premier:

« - Tu me caftes pas à Itachi »

Naruto eut un sourire.

« - Ah, et pourquoi je mentirais à mon amant ?

- Tu m'as trahi, tu m'en dois une. »

Le blond se mit à bouder devant un Sasuke accusateur. Qui sentait bizarrement mauvais.

Ah oui, il pouvait pas se baigner vu qu'Itachi avait détruit toutes les canalisations sauf celles qui desservaient leur salle de bains personnelle.

« - On avait déjà fait la paix !

- Bon très bien, je te donne une chance…. dis moi à partir de quand vous avez couché ensemble ? »

Naruto rougit, l'air penaud.

« -L'premierJourrrrrr

- Répètes.

- Le premier jour, quand, euh, quand t'es parti acheter des ramens à la menthe. J'ai dit ça comme ça, j'savais même pas que ça existait.

- Je le savais ! Mais, la chambre d'ami n'était pas prête… et la chambre de maman… vous n'avez quand même pas…

- Non ! » cria Naruto avec un air horrifié.

Sasuke eut un rictus gras et pervers.

« - Tu crois quand même pas que j'suis dégueulasse au point de sauter ton frangin dans le lit de ta mère ! »

Sasuke secoua la tête.

« - Tant mieux !

- …

- Quoi ?

- Mais en résumé ça laisse qu'une solution… MA chambre.

- Oh mon dieu… je suis désolé… mais c'était vraiment physique au début et…

- Pas dégueulasse mon cul…

- … et j'ai changé les draps et…

- T'es un porc…

- Mais…

- …T'es immonde.

- …

- T'es…

- Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Ta neutralité et une info en supplément.

- Mais…

- Traitre perverti.

- Oh ça va c'est bon je dirais rien. Et l'info, bah Itachi va passer dans cinq minutes par la porte arrière pour t'éviter et mettre son piège à exécution.

- Son quoi ?

- UNE seule info, mon vieux. UNE.

- ça ira… . »

Sur ce, Sasuke descendit en trombe les escaliers, bidon en main, et un sourire maniaque aux lèvres.

« - Hey Sasuke ? » Cria Naruto avant que l'autre ne disparaisse.

« - Quoi encore ? »

« - C'est quoi, dans le bidon ? »

« - Crotte de chèvre »

« - D'où t'as bien pu acheter…

- Ta gueule, à plus tard… hinhinhin… »

Deux minutes plus tard Naruto entendit le bruit d'un moteur de voiture qu'on coupe, des pas dans l'allée, un gros « floooshhhh », un rire démoniaque qui fit écho aux jurons les plus imagés et putrides qu'il ait jamais pu entendre de toute sa vie. Dont un qui parlait de l'usage d'un mixeur à lames dentées dans un rectum bourré de gros sel. Terrible.

Il haussa les épaules et monta dans la chambre silencieuse avant de se jeter sur le lit double aux draps noirs satinés. Il médita quelques minutes sur le continuum de la vie et de la mort. Puis sur la bouse de chèvre. Puis Itachi entra.

Son visage était effrayant, il n'avait aucune expression faciale. Ses yeux noirs ne montraient aucunement ce signe d'intelligence coutumier qu'il arborait et qui le rendait si séduisant. Sa peau pâle était maintenant blafarde et il avait l'air d'avoir vomi.

Naruto remarqua la crotte collée à la chemise et au pantalon d'Itachi en même temps que l'odeur nauséabonde lui assommait les narines et le cerveau.

« -Mon Dieu, Itachi… mais tu… schmoutte… »

Personne ne devrait avoir provoqué un blasphème pareil, même l'auteur. Et pourtant.

Il regarda son amant avec l'air choqué et vaguement curieux d'un poulpe devant un stéthoscope. Ensuite il se leva, le déshabilla délicatement et sans gestes brusques puis, une fois nu, le guida vers leur salle de bain personnelle. Il lui fit couler un bain et le frotta avec un gant de toilette jusqu'à ce que le fumet « eau de laxatif à chèvre 69 » quitte le sublime corps d'albâtre de l'homme inexpressif allongé dans la baignoire.

Naruto n'y croyait pas. Il savait que Sasuke avait eu chaud quand il s'était fait poursuivre en voiture, puis bombardé de casseroles entières d'eau bouillante (presque toutes esquivées, le jeune homme ressemblant vaguement à une écrevisse ninja portée à ébullition) en rentrant chez lui et enfin, qu'il n'avait pas été content qu'Itachi détruise les canalisations de toutes les salles de bains de la maison (sauf la leur) mais là il avait vraiment pété un câble.

Shit, de la crotte de bique, merde !

Il y eut un frémissement dans la baignoire et quand le blond baissa les yeux il croisa un regard où logeait l'apocalypse dans l'œil droit et le huitième cercle de l'enfer dans l'œil gauche.

Zut, c'était Sasuke quoi, son seul véritable ami ! Ça allait être moche de le perdre comme ça.

« - Naruto, passe moi mon portable

- Ouaai… euh oui. Tu veux qui ?

- Trouves moi le numéro de mon japonais.

- Ton associé mafieux ?

- Exact. »

Le blond se mit à transpirer et craindre pour la vie de son meilleur ami. Il n'envisageait tout de même pas de le tuer n'est-ce pas ?

Il quitta la salle de bains dans laquelle son amant se séchait et fouilla dans l'agenda de celui-ci dans la liste des « contacts spéciaux » entourés de guillemets significatifs. Ah voilà, Le Japonais… Mhhhh nan, il ne pouvait définitivement pas laisser faire ça, autant pour le bien de Sasuke que pour l'âme d'Itachi.

Il arracha la page et la plia avant de la mettre dans sa poche arrière de jeans quand il sentit son amant derrière son dos.

« Naruto… » souffla une voix qui le fit frissonner de la tête au pieds.

« - Itachi… »

« - Où est mon japonais… ? »

« - Parti… far away, disparu. Lépaslààà… »

_Ah la merde__…__ ah la big merde__…_

« - Je ne répèterais qu'une seule fois Naruto… Où est mon japonais ?

- Mais c'est ton frère ! Et je ne peux pas te laisser le tuer ! »

La classe Uchiwa retrouvée, Itachi entoura le blond de ses bras et serra son dos contre son torse nu. Il posa sa tête sur le creux du cou halé et effleura au passage sa joue de ses lèvres pourpres . Naruto se mit à avoir chaud, tout d'un coup, et il eut une débile pensée consacrée à la ménopause avant de se retourner pour se mettre face à son amant.

Celui-ci, vu de si près était éblouissant.

« Mmmmmh sexeee » pensa Naruto… « très sexe… », mais il se reprit.

Les paupières d'Itachi se fermèrent à demi et il pencha la tête de côté tandis qu'il approchait son visage de celui de son vis-à-vis. Il posa ses lèvres douces et humides sur la bouche avide du blond qui s'agrippa à ses épaules tout en l'embrassant passionnément.

Naruto se sentait de moins en moins sympathique envers Sasuke tandis que le brun lui caressait la langue de la sienne, avec langueur et érotisme, d'une manière si stimulante qu'il eut l'impression qu'il faisait fondre ses entrailles…

« Pas grave » pensa-t-il, hagard et haletant légèrement, « J'en avais pas besoin de toute façon ».

« - Toujours pas décidé à me donner ce numéro, Na-ru-to… ? », la voix rauque sur le ton post-lovemaking le perturba autant que les bras fermes lui encerclant la taille, caressant ses hanches, son dos et son ventre, lui faisant ressentir de petites vrilles internes qui dansaient la chenille jusqu'à son érection.

Ces mains, ces vilaines magnifiques cochonnes de mains faisaient des tonnes et des tonnes de promesses à Naruto dont la bave faisait son petit bonhomme de chemin jusqu'au coin de ses lèvres. Il ravala le tout en se disant que s'il était un bon garçon, ce liquide sera nécessaire pour la suite des évènements.

« - Naruto… » souffla Itachi de sa voix la plus perverse « -tu sais je veux vraiment ce numéro… tu sais, je suis déterminé à l'avoir… je pourrais faire des choses, des choses que je n'ai jamais faites… des choses que tu n'oserais jamais me demander… »

_Ah le coup bas ! Vraiment bas ! __…__ d__'__ailleurs le dit bas semble assez enthousiaste__…_

« - Et tu renoncerais à tout ça pour quoi ? Pour _Sasuke__…_ »

Le cerveau sudiste du blond opina du chef mais le cerveau du haut refusa catégoriquement. Il ne livrerait pas Sasuke, le mec avec qui, certes, ils avaient échangé des crasses mais qui l'avait tout de même sauvé d'une retenue avec Orochimaru quand celui-ci lui avait fait étudier les peintures pornographiques japonaises de l'ère Edo où l'homosexualité était florissante et où étaient représentées des personnes prenant leur pied avec des serpents… Yeuk…

Nan il lui était beaucoup trop redevable.

Le petit ange gardien de Naruto, ayant fait son boulot, se cassa dans un « pop » et le petit diablotin apparut, l'air de rien, dans la cervelle de notre blond.

Il regardait avec un air blasé à quel point Itachi était péteux de croire qu'il tomberait dans le panneau aussi facilement. Et juste pour le faire chier il suggéra à Naruto la seule chose que le brun refuserait toujours.

Naruto eut un sourire grivois et dit:

« - Je te le donne… seulement si tu te donne à moi… _complètement __…_Pour une fois dans notre baise-ball de chambre, je serais le lanceur et toi le receveur… agreed ? »

Itachi lui fit alors son regard de glace.

Si Itachi aurait été un pokémon, pensa le blond aux tendances geek, cela aurait été son attaque spéciale. Ce regard vous donnait l'impression que vos si viriles couilles étaient des amandes couvertes de givre. Le diablotin-Naruto alla ailleurs les mettre au micro ondes tandis que le blond soupirait et levait les mains en signe de défaite.

« - Pas la peine de me tenter plus que je le suis, j'accepterais de toute façon… rien que te toucher me fais perdre la tête… regarde, mes mains tremblent déjà… » et c'était foutrement vrai !

Le regard du brun s'adoucit et il saisit les mains du blond entre les siennes, il n'avait pas l'habitude des mots romantiques alors il compensait en gestes.

Il les leva jusqu'à son visage doux et posa avec délicatesse ses lèvres sur elles. Cela coupa la respiration de son vis-à-vis qui le regardait avec stupeur. Il n'eut que le temps de cligner de l'œil avant que des jambes fermes s'enroulent autour de sa taille et que des bras se glissent sur sa nuque. Les yeux les plus brillants du monde étaient figés face aux siens alors que le souffle de la luxure s'abattait sur ses lèvres.

Il pencha la tête vers un Naruto fasciné, aux joues magnifiquement rougies, et lécha sa lèvre inférieure avec tendresse. Le blond choqua Itachi en lui mordant la lèvre… pas gentiment du tout.

Ils se regardèrent encore dans les yeux et l'Uchiwa eut un rictus. Evidemment. La violence…

Naruto était du type aventurier dans son quotidien alors son intimité nécessitait du calme en compensation. C'est pour cela qu'ils s'entendaient bien côté lit aussi, Itachi étant très délicat. Cependant, il savait très bien -et c'était prévisible- qu'un jour Naruto repasserait du côté obscur de la force.

Well… un peu d'exotisme… Pourquoi pas ?

Il est vrai qu'Itachi aimait la sérénité et la complicité joueuse que lui et Naruto partageaient, pourtant -chose que son amant avait du mal à assimiler- il n'était pas fermé à d'autres perspectives. Loin de là.

Le blond continuait à le regarder avec langueur, déployant sans doute inconsciemment ses atouts de séduction, collant son torse souple contre lui et serrant d'un mouvement leste ses jambes autour de sa taille pour placer tout ce qu'il fallait, là où il fallait.

Mmmmmh…

Le brun craqua et inclina la tête, resserrant le corps de son amant entre ses bras et les menant tous deux dans le grand lit couvert de satin noir. Il déposa le blond au milieu du matelas et se recula légèrement. D'un coup sec il se débarrassa de sa serviette et la laissa tomber plus loin. Naruto rougit et haleta sous cette vision aphrodisiaque.

Croyez en ma vieille expérience.

Itachi posa un genou sur le lit, puis l'autre, et s'avança à quatre pattes vers le blond qui se mordillait les lèvres. Son but était déjà formé dans sa tête. Arrivé devant son vis-à-vis il leva une main délicate vers la joue dorée et la caressa de tout son long, jusqu'à son cou. Naruto soupira de contentement.

Puis il eut un hoquet de stupeur.

Itachi l'avait violemment saisit à la gorge et avait serré, un sourire malsain s'étalant sur ses lèvres.

« - Tu vas voir, Na-ru-to… » chuchota-t-il en le regardant à travers ses cils d'ébène « tu vas voir jusqu'où je peux aller… »

« - I-Itachi… ?

- Je te veux, et tu as intérêt à être obéissant… »

Le blond resta silencieux, n'y croyant toujours pas, et pourtant encore terriblement excité.

Son amant le plaqua sur le lit d'une pression sur sa jugulaire et se pencha vers lui.

Il l'embrassa avec toute la fougue dont il était capable, ravageant sa bouche, traçant des lignes de feu avec sa langue.

« - Je vais te toucher, Naruto, mais tu n'auras pas ce droit. Contemple le refus seulement si tu es prêt à en souffrir les conséquences. Tu es prévenu. »

Naruto hocha la tête en se mordant les lèvres. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé finir dans une telle situation.

Pas que cela le contrariait.

Itachi posa alors ses lèvres sur son cou. Il lécha, suça, mordilla son chemin vers le bas, créant une ligne de rougeurs sensibles et vaguement irritées vers le torse de son amant. Arrivé au téton droit il commença la véritable torture. Pinçant d'abord le bout de chair coloré entre ses lèvres, il l'entoura de sa langue, tirant dessus, l'allongeant et la sensibilisant au maximum.

Naruto était perdu dans son plaisir et gémissait sous les vagues de chaleur qui fluctuaient entre son bas ventre et son torse, ses mains affolées serrant avec frénésie les draps de satin. Son sexe était plus dur que jamais.

Puis Itachi mordit. Violemment. Vraiment violemment.

Naruto cria et craqua, levant les mains et tirant sur les cheveux de son amant. Il se rappela trop tard de l'ordre qu'il avait reçu. Se tenir immobile…

Genre Naruto en était capable… pff…

Le ténébreux se leva avec un sourire doucereux et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Puis sortit de la chambre, nu mais visiblement indifférent. Il revint cinq minutes plus tard, (sous les yeux effarés d'un Naruto serrant les draps sur son torse) muni d'un élastique, quelques barrettes à cheveux de Mikoto, un pinceau de calligraphie, une motte de beurre de cacahuètes et deux cravates.

Et il sourit.

Le blond déglutit.

« - Euh, et t'as pas eu peur de croiser Sasuke comme ça ? » dit-t-il en tentant de ralentir l'échéance.

Itachi haussa les épaules.

« - Il s'est évanoui en regardant mon bas ventre, hurlant consécutivement « Enfin ! » et après « C'est pas _possible… _comment tu fais pour marcher… et Naruto… _oh putain_. ». » Il sourit à nouveau.

« Mais oublie le, tu n'as plus que toi-même à blâmer…

Mets toi sur le ventre…».

« -_Oh putain_…»

* * *

Quarante sept minutes plus tard, la motte avait quasiment disparu, si ce n'est quelques particules sur les zones très très privées d'un certain blond, qui venait de négocier l'enlèvement de l'élastique en échange du numéro convoité, trop crevé pour en avoir quelque chose à faire des barrettes sur ses tétons maintenant bleus et du tissu actuellement froissé des cravates retenant ses poignets meurtris attachés à la tête de lit.

Le pinceau gisait sur son flanc droit, innocent mais redoutable instrument de torture sensuelle. Son torse était encore sensible et irrité par de nombreuses rougeurs.

Naruto était couché sur le flanc, les yeux vitreux, la bouche entrouverte, bavant légèrement dans son état végétatif alors qu'Itachi, assis devant la baie vitrée, sirotait un verre de vin rouge d'un air satisfait de lui-même tout en serrant la petite page de carnet entre ses doigts gracieux, quoique encore vaguement humides.

_Sasuke était __fait__._

* * *

Gaara était un ami de longue date d'Itachi. Enfin… ami… non, mais disons que c'était plus cordial que de dire « une relation entre tueur à gages doué et client riche et fidèle » .

Quand il reçut l'appel du sombre jeune homme, il bouda, mais ne discuta pas les ordres.

Pendant une semaine il suivit tous les faits et gestes de Sasuke Uchiwa, Allant même jusqu'à se planquer dans son placard à papier cul pour l'épier sous la douche. Si si il avait une bonne raison. Itachi le payait pas assez, voilà pourquoi.

Ce fut en le regardant s'entrainer au lasso en grognant le nom de son frère qu'il comprit à quel point il était maniaque.

Cela lui plût.

Il pensa d'abord à faire le boulot lui-même. Mais vu qu'il avait vingt six ans et qu'il trouvait le shota assez moche il laissa tomber en soupirant.

Il était quasiment désespéré et sur le point d'en revenir à l'ennuyeuse méthode classique de la violence quand, se promenant à la fac de la cible, il la vit, _elle_…

_Elle _était _parfaite_, l'ultime arme de destruction massive de pédé, le tue l'amour des tafioles, le terrible vagin sous la fermeture éclair d'un mâle alpha.

_C'était celle qu'il lui fallait…_

Alors il passa à l'action.

* * *

Sasuke était sur son lit en train de méthodiquement s'astiquer le manche avec douceur, (pour pas chopper d'ampoules) quand un mec aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux turquoises cernés, plutôt sexe, sortit de l'énorme tiroir de son bureau, jambes d'abord.

Il en fut relativement surprit alors il faudra lui pardonner le fait qu'il ait continué de fricoter avec le veuf aux cinq fils en haussant les sourcils. L'autre le laissa finir tranquille et s'essuyer la main sur les draps avant de gentiment s'approcher, sortir un revolver de sa poche et l'assommer avec sollicitude.

Black out.

* * *

Il se réveilla encore une fois sur un lit, mais inconnu, celui-ci. Il faisait sombre et il distinguait à peine la couleur écarlate des draps en soie, grâce à un spot de lumière tamisée au centre du plafond, sa tête était relevée à l'aide d'un coussin qu'il ne voyait pas et les murs de la salle vide (quoique doté d'une estrade en bois clair) étaient d'une couleur grise inquiétante.

Cependant, la chose la plus flagrante, à part sa nudité totale, était le fait très fâcheux qu'il était attaché pieds et mains à des sangles en cuir souple.

Il fronça les sourcils. Le mec dans son tiroir n'allait quand même pas le violer hein ? Son frère lui ferait péter la gueule.

Il eut soudain une pensée émue envers Itachi.

Malgré les crasses il avait toujours veillé sur lui d'une manière ou d'une autre. Un accident chez l'ennemi, deux ou trois blessures bénignes, un sale con lui parlant super poliment du jour au lendemain.

C'était pas tellement un connard en fait.

Il sourit.

* * *

Gaara vit que son invité venait de reprendre connaissance. Il vit aussi qu'il souriait. Quel taré… Quel fou dangereux ! Quel homme !

_Miam_…

Il retira sa tronche de la partie opaque de la porte et l'ouvrit. Pour Sasuke, le mec aux cheveux sanglants venait encore de sortir de nulle part.

Il traversa l'étendue sombre et s'assis sur son flanc d'un air avide. Le brun haussa les sourcils, trop perturbé pour être paniqué quand l'autre saisit son engin et le ressuscita à l'aide de violentes caresses.

« _- Gaffes aux cloques » _murmura-t-il à l'adresse de son assaillant, s'étalant mentalement sa crème de jour « syndrome de Stockholm » sur le corps.

Quand Chidori fut au garde à vous (vitesse éclair) le mec du tiroir lui enfila un anneau en plastique et soupira, se leva, lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec affection et sortit.

Il venait de se rendre compte que l'autre lui avait collé son liquide séminal dans les tifs (ah le dégueulasse) quand la porte se rouvrit et une silhouette sombre entra. Elle se dirigea sur l'estrade alors que l'éclairage devenait inexistant.

Puis le projecteur s'alluma et la mâchoire de Sasuke tenta de se cacher sous le lit.

Il ferma les yeux, les rouvrit, referma, les rouvrit… et comme ça disparaissait toujours pas il referma… jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la décharge électrique traverser son corps là où ses membres étaient attachés.

Il les referma encore pour l'essai, et s'arc bouta, la décharge étant plus forte que la précédente. Puis il vrilla de ses yeux écarquillés Sakura habillée et tout et pour tout de lingerie féminine rose en dentelle, portes jarretelles, wonderbra et tout le toutim. Plus un chapeau.

Elle souriait d'un air timide prétendument séduisant, leva les mains au dessus de sa tête et se mit à onduler des hanches.

La musique démarra.

_You let me violate you _

_You let me desecrate you _

_You let me penetrate you _

_You let me complicate you _

Sasuke chouina et ouvrit la bouche.

« - Sakura… arrê… »

Une décharge, horriblement douloureuse. Il serra les dents.

Sakura fronça les sourcils d'un air inquiet.

« - Sasuke ? Tu veux quelque chose ? Tu as mal aux poignets ? ».

Super. En plus elle croyait qu'il avait voulu ça.

« - Non, aucun problème »

Elle sourit et se retourna, exhibant un string ouvragé perdu entre deux fesses de la couleur lunaire de l'astre, mais dont le rendu était un désastre. Puis cela bougea et Sasuke pleurnicha de la manière la plus discrète possible pour quelqu'un dans sa situation.

_Help me, I broke apart my insides _

_Help me, i've got no soul to sell _

_Help me, the only thing that works for me _

_Help me get away from myself _

_..._

_I wanna fuck you like an animal _

_I wanna feel you from the inside _

_I wanna fuck you like an animal _

_My whole existence is flawed _

Une pièce à côté, Gaara gloussa d'un air admiratif. Le petit n'avait toujours pas rendu son déjeuner. Wow.

Sakura se passa les mains sur la poitrine et détacha son soutien gorge ouvert sur le devant, libérant sa modeste poitrine. Sasuke faillit craquer mais se mordit les lèvres à temps tout en commençant à pleurer pour de vrai. A chaudes larmes, bouche tremblotante. Et elle s'avança vers lui comme un chat vers une souris cul de jatte.

_You get me closer to God _

_You can have my isolation _

_You can have the hate that it brings _

_You can have my absence of faith _

_You can have my everything _

_..._

_Help me tear down my reason_

_Help me, it's your sex I can smell_…

Elle retira enfin son sous vêtement et la bouche du brun se mit à saigner sous ses dents serrées. Ses yeux en soucoupes sous la peur de les fermer par réflexe.

_Help me, you make me perfect _

_Help me become somebody else _

_I wanna fuck you like an animal _

_I wanna feel you from the inside _

_I wanna fuck you like an animal _

_My whole existence is flawed _

« - Oh mon dieu, Sasuke, tu peux parler tu sais, il n'y à pas de honte à désirer ».

Même le _sexe _du brun était assez intelligent pour lui exprimer son dégout, vu qu'il tentait tout de même de faner malgré l'anneau qui l'entravait. Il hocha tout de même la tête et geignit de façon très virile.

_You get me closer to God _

_Through every forest, above the trees _

_Within my stomach, scraped off my knees _

_I drink the honey inside your hive _

_You are the reason I stay alive_

Sakura lui grimpa dessus à califourchon et positionna son sexe déjà humide sur son érection morte de peur et quand le _miel de sa ruche_ … (guueuuuh… la chanson était si gore, là) coula sur son gland il hurla comme une femme qui accouche. Il hurla de toute la force de ses poumons et vit, avant de tomber dans les vapes, un Gaara hilare courir vers lui en s'essuyant les yeux.

Re black out.

* * *

Il cauchemarda d'une palourde géante et gluante qui pourchassait en claquant un bâtonnet de surimi collé à deux babybels à demi fondus, recouvert d'une pilosité étrangement semblable à ses cheveux. Qu'aurait dit Freud ? Qu'aurait dit Jesus ?

Il ouvrit les yeux. Pas de triangle isocèle fendu à l'horizon. Il était dans son propre pieu, fringué. Et il remercia les dieux et le rouquin sexe de lui avoir pardonné. Puis il perdit connaissance à nouveau.

* * *

Dans les jours qui suivirent Itachi n'enmerda plus Sasuke et Sasuke n'enmerda plus Itachi.

Leurs parents rentrèrent de vacances et Naruto ne savait pas où se mettre quand Mikoto mettait ses barrettes.

Sasuke finit par piger qu'il s'était fait couillonner par son frère, ils se battirent comme des malades et Itachi ne s'en sortit qu'en promettant le numéro du mec du tiroir et un traité de paix longue durée.

Naruto fit remarquer que Sasuke n'avait toujours pas fait son coming out.

Le cadet Uchiwa ouvrit la porte de la chambre de ses parents, passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement et hurla « J'aime la bite ! » et referma. Puis comme c'était une seconde nature chez lui il rouvrit et rajouta « Naruto et Itachi se sodomisent régulièrement ! ».

Retour à la case départ.

* * *

_La vengeance…_

_…C'est comme le foutre… c'est bon quand ça sort, ça fait chier quand ça sèche._

_Rien de plus à ajouter._

* * *

_**Nolife Found**_

* * *

_Vos impressions sont les bienvenues, mais si vous voyez des fautes, j'y peux rien. Nan vraiment, 25 pages works à corriger équivalent pour moi à de la sodomie munie d'un morgenstern. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Et si vous voulez le dire quand même, précisez, que je ne me tue pas à la chercher. Thankyouverymuch._

_Review ?_


End file.
